The Star and His Moon
by Knittgrrl
Summary: This is a YAB alternate ending...What if HTK hadn't walked away causing them both more pain…what if he hadn't let go of her hand…what if he hadn't let her go to Africa? This is what might have been..what should have been…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer…I do not own You're Beautiful or any of the characters associated with the drama…

An alternate ending if Hyung Tae Kyung had acted differently in Episode 15 of You are Beautiful, when He went to Japan and Go Mi Nyu said she need time. What if he hadn't walked away causing them both more pain…what if he hadn't let go of her hand…what if he hadn't let her go to Africa? This is what might have been..what should have been…

**The Star and His Moon**

Chapter 1

Mi Nyu stirred under the sheets and tried to turn over only to find an outstretched arm holding her. She stopped for a second and waited to hear even breathing and when she was sure he was still asleep, she carefully raised the arm and rolled slowly out from under it.

She stood up and put on her robe over the t-shirt she wore. It was late spring, but the mornings still held a chill. She slipped on slippers that were by the futon she had slept on and then carefully walked across the tatami covered floor and slowly slid the screen back until she could slip through the opening and then carefully slid the screen closed.

In the next room there was a small rectangular table in the middle of the room surrounded by four cushions and on the back wall was a small kitchen. It was a simple room, but it was functional and was more than enough for the two people that had been sharing the space for the last week.

Mi Nyu put on water to boil, got a cup out of the small cupboard and then measured tea into the pot. While the tea was steeping, she put on a simple soup of broth and last night's leftover chicken and rice to simmer slowly. After one last stir, she poured herself a cup of tea and then walked to the side door and slid it open walking to the deck outside.

The deck was small, with no railing. On the deck were two chairs and a small table. She walked past those and sat on the edge of the deck. The deck was right on the edge of the water of a lake surrounded by trees. In the distance, across the lake, she could see the mountains. The sun was just rising over the mountain ridge making the water shimmer like a mirror.

Pulling the robe tighter around her to ward off the chill of the morning air, she thought of the last week, so much had happened that sometimes she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She had to keep reminding herself that it was real, she was in the mountains near Arai city in northern Japan, with her now husband, Hwang Tae Kyung. Just a week ago, her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, thinking he was a star that shone so brightly it over shadowed the moon that depended on the star to survive. How very wrong she had been! Her star shone brightly, not to shine so bright so that she couldn't see him, but he shone brightly so that he could see HER!

Mi Nyu looked down at her left ring finger at the simple gold band that now adorned her hand and smiled quietly. She was happy, so happy that she wished they could stay here and hide forever, but she knew that it was time to go back and face reality. Tae Kyung wanted to stay a few extra days, but she convinced him that it was wise to go back. They hadn't told anyone that they had quietly registered their marriage, not even President Ahn or her brother, Go Mi Nam. For all intents and purposes, everyone thought Tae Kyung was off sulking and that Mi Nyu was nursing a broken heart and not taking anyone's calls. It really was time to go back and face everyone. There would have to be some planning on how to explain how Tae Kyung would have met and married Go Mi Nam's twin sister when Shin Woo was supposed to be dating her. She sighed deeply, knowing that this would not be a simple task and would require careful planning with the PR team. Not to mention her brother would be…well, he would be pissed. There was no other word for it, but likeTae Kyung had told her, he would just have to get used to it- they were married and they were going to stay married and that was that.

She held out her left hand and looked at her wedding ring again and giggled. "I have no regrets", she smiled to herself, thinking that if she had to do it all over again, she wouldn't change a thing. Tae Kyung, faced with the loss of his most precious fan, made the most serious decision of his life when she told him to go until she was ready to see him again. He started to walk away from her, but he couldn't, wouldn't let go of her hand…she giggled again, remembering what happened next and did a little dance sitting on the deck kicking her legs up and down and clapping her hands.

"He loves me!" she sighed.

"Yes, I do. Very much. Now come back to bed Gemma. It is early and I am cold", said a commanding, slightly annoyed voice from behind her making her jump.

Tae Kyung had started calling her Gemma, like Mother Superior did because he was used to calling her Go Mi Nam and Go Mi Nyu was too close to that name –he said that it made him feel weird. Besides he said that Gemma was a beautiful name for his moon who shone brightly in the darkness. So brilliantly he told her that he could see in the night now, but only if she was there next to him.

Tae Kyung, clothed in shorts and a t-shirt, took the tea cup from her hand and helped her stand up and then led her back into the small house, turning off the soup on the stove before leading her back to bed where it was warm and safe. As Tae Kyung drifted back to sleep, Gemma who couldn't go back to sleep, shifted happily in his arms and snuggled up next to him and started to recall what had transpired over the course of the last week.

Chapter one is now done…next chapter will begin a week earlier when Tae Kyung breaks her heart and she leaves for Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been very busy and have not had time to update.

Thank you to all those that reviewed Chapter 1 and have read the story. I hope you enjoy it.

I am not completely happy with the way this chapter flows and I may go back and revise it at a later date, but since I haven't update in monthis I thought I would just go ahead and put it up :)

I promise the next chapters are happier.

Disclaimer…I do not own You're Beautiful or any of the characters associated with the drama…

An alternate ending if Hyung Tae Kyung had acted differently in Episode 15 of You are Beautiful, when He went to Japan and Go Mi Nyu said she need time. What if he hadn't walked away causing them both more pain…what if he hadn't let go of her hand…what if he hadn't let her go to Africa? This is what might have been..what should have been…

**Chapter 2**

_One week earlier…_

Go Mi Nyu sat on the edge of the bed, in a hotel room in Japan looking at the small pile of money in front of her.

"Do I have enough money to stay here a bit longer? I don't think I can go back right away…it already hurts too much…Oh, Mother Superior, I wish I could talk to you right now" she thought to herself, not noticing that Manager Ma had left a credit card by the phone next to the bed for her to use if she needed it.

Sighing sadly, she remembered the dream she had last night, it was so real that when she first woke up she thought that it wasn't a dream at all…she dreamed that she woke up with Tae Kyung lying next to her, his head on the pillow, looking intently at her while she slept. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, a small smile on his face, she closed her eyes for a second then opened them again…he took her hand and held it within his hugging it to his bare chest, moving his head closer to hers, closing his eyes as if to go to sleep. She then closed her eyes and drifted off. When she awoke, she fully expected to see him lying next to her, but the other side of the bed was empty, and the pillow was smooth and untouched-it didn't even have a dent in it. She had lain there, for over an hour, crying and wishing that she hadn't woken from the dream.

Shaking herself to rid herself of her thoughts about money and the dream, Mi Nyu hurriedly got dressed and was about to leave the room to go for a walk when she saw the message light flashing on her cell phone. It was a text from Tae Kyung. She paused for a second, not really registering that it was from him. Still, she hesitated, afraid to see what the message said - maybe he never wanted to see her again… especially after seeing Shin Woo hug her…

Finally, she took a deep breath and opened the message "Meet me downstairs in the side garden- I have something for you". That was it- she could either go meet him or spend a lifetime wondering what it was he wanted.

With a sigh, she replied "Ok. Let's meet now", then left the room and ran down the corridor to take the elevator to the lobby. She walked through the lobby past the coffee shop and the main desk to the side entrance that would take her the path that led to the garden. When she arrived at the garden it was empty. "Did he decide not to show up?" she thought and turned around just as he entered the garden.

He walked up to her quickly and thrust an envelope at her with an outstretched arm, turning his face away from hers tersely."Here", he said with a strained angry voice.

She took the envelope with a shaking hand, trying hard not to cry. How could a man that had just two weeks ago confessed his love to her change his feelings so quickly to hate, especially when she had done everything she could to protect him? Her heart was shattered and she knew it would never heal if he walked out of her life. Some people were meant to love only once – that was her lot in life- and Tae Kyung was her one and only love.

Opening the envelope Mi Nyu found a single picture of a woman smiling gently. Her voice breaking she asked, "Is this my mother?"

"Yes, it is. My mother gave me this picture to give to you since you have never seen her", Tae Kyung ground out.

Mi Nyu jumped again at the sound of his voice too sad to look at him. If she had looked at him she would have seen that he wasn't mad, instead he looked miserable and was trying to choke back tears himself. All he could think of was, if one of us leaves, will we ever meet again? He didn't want to leave her, but would if she asked him to.

Mi Nyu suddenly without thinking, full of emotion, cried out "You know, you are not the only one hurting! She broke up my family and because of HER- your Mother- my mother died alone…I hate her more than you do!" Tears started falling down her cheeks and it became hard to breathe. "It is so hard to see you right now, that I can't be with you , that I cannot see you- I need to go away so that one day I can look at you again, my only star, even if it is from far away…" She began crying in earnest not being able to stop the sobs, starting to walk away from him further into the garden.

Tae Kyung grabbed her hand when she started to walk away and said "Is this what you really want? You want to go where your star cannot see you? Really?"

Turning towards him, with him still grasping her hand, she said in a small quiet voice that he had to strain to hear "What else am I to do? You don't want me anymore and I cannot bear to be near if you do not want me".

He started to walk away, telling himself that she had just told him to go away and he should do just that. He was a proud man who had never begged anyone to change their mind before and he wasn't going to start now. He had only taken a step away from her before he stopped. His mind told him to keep going, but his body wasn't moving and he realized that he was still holding her hand.

Suddenly, Mi Nyu took a deep shaking breath and let out the most pitiful sound- almost like a moan of an animal in pain – it was heartbreaking and brought fresh tears to his eyes. No way could he bear to hear her sob like that and know that he was the cause of her pain.

In that one second, he knew what his heart had been telling him all along – that there was no way he could ever love another, no way he could ever live without her and no way could he ever let another man have her. In that one second – it all became clear – crystal clear exactly what he had to do in order to keep her by his side forever.

He turned around, took a large step and still holding her hand pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, Mi Nyu. No matter what has happened, it is nothing we cannot face together. I tried to leave you, to not see you, but just the thought of not seeing you again, I cannot bear it – life would be too empty without you – so please stay by my side". He tightened his arms around her small frame and buried his face in her neck.

"But staying by your side will only cause you more pain…and I cannot bear to do that to you" Mi Nyu mumbled into his shoulder.

Tae Kyung pulled her away from him holding her at arms length, "Look at me Mi Nyu", shaking her slightly, tilting her chin with his hand so she would look into his eyes, " I don't care if you want to see me or not, to be with me or not, I am not letting you go. I can't bear to be on my own, away from you another day and I know you are just as miserable as I am. So you can either walk back with me to the hotel or I will pick you up and carry you, but one thing is certain, you are coming with me. It's your choice." He held out his hand and waited for her response.

In return, she hiccupped and looked at him for a few seconds, trying to read his reaction. Mi Nyu tilted her head to the side and looked into his eyes with tear-filled eyes.

Tae Kyung let out a frustrated sigh and hugged her tight again whispering "I love you, I promise to fix your broken heart - just trust me and follow my lead and everything will be alright" he then took her hand, knowing that she would allow him to lead her back to the hotel where they could begin to carry out the plan he was currently outlining in his mind that would allow them to never be apart again.


End file.
